polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
UNball
United Nationsball |nativename = Boule des Nations Unies Bola de las Naciones Unidas шар объединенной нации 联合国球 Birleşmiş Milletler الكرة للأمم المتحدة|image = UNImpressives.png|imagewidth = |caption = Make love not war!|reality = United Nations of Earth|government = Intergovernmental organization|affiliation = |personality = Useless, Nice, kindhearted, peaceful, idealistic, dreamer, empathetic but inept|language = Any Language|religion =Any religion |friends = Almost everyone really, but especially: USAball UKball South Koreaball Franceball Russiaball Chinaball EUball|enemies = ISISball (Everyone knows why.) Soviet Unionball Taiwanball (sometimes, always demands to join) North Koreaball (sometimes, always pushing limits with the nukes) HA HA! you attacked me in Yugoslav wars and now because of that you can't into UN! I like you sometimes (keeps demanding independence...)|likes = Condemning scary people from a far distance (especially ISISball and other terrorist organizations) Bombing for goods...|hates = |founded = 1945|ended = |predecessor = League of Nationsball |successor = |intospace =with help of USAball and others |status = UNinvolved in peace.|notes = UNball needs to be balanced, and cannot hate anyone. We can condemn people though.|gender = Mostly male|capital = New York Cityball|bork = Peace Peace|onlypredecessor = League of Nationsball|predicon = League of Nations|type = Organization|food = All foods}}The UNball, or the United Nationsball is an intergovernmental organization created after Naziball and Japanball's mental breakdown. He was born as the League of Nationsball, tasked with maintaining world peace. But WW2 happened, so he was reformed into the UNball, and his task now is to prevent WW3 from happening and nukes from firing, but we can all see he isn't doing a good job. Relationships * League of Nationsball Me from the past, in the beginning I failed but then USAball and Sovietball made me better and stronger * USAball - The one true lord founder. Also my building is there. * Portugalball - Current secretary general * UNICEFball - My son. He never helps anyone * NATOball - Lets him do all the peacekeeping' work. * ISISball - Don't worry! I condemn this guy! From a safe place * Polandball - He is the holder of the record of country more invaded and fucked by others in history. He is so unlucky that after the Second World War I gave to him some clays just because I felt sorry for him. * South Koreaball - Actually did something by sending Franceball, UKball, Turkeyball, Philippinesball and many others in order to help them fight against North Koreaball and Chinaball during the Korean War. Former secretary-general * Rwandaball - Failed to prevent Rwandan Genocide. * Bosniaball - Failed to prevent the Srebrenica genocide. * Tamil Eelamball - Failed to prevent Tamil Genocide. * Vaticanball - The only country in the world not in the United Nations (though we do have the Holy See). * Palestineball Almost into UN but Israelcube doesn't allow it in. * Philippinesball You prevented so many kebabs and protected your country during the asian war. Your good... Well, I forgive you for threatening me to leave me. Just don't do it again. UN Security Council The Big Five * USAball * Franceball * Chinaball * UKball * Russiaball The G4 Most probable candidates for a permanent seat. * Indiaball * Japanball * Germanyball * Brazilball 2017 and 2018's Non Permanent Members: * Japanball * Swedenball * Netherlandsball * Boliviaball * Ukraineball * Kazakhbrick * Italyball * Ethiopiaball * Uruguayball * Egyptball * Senegalball Former Members: * Soviet Unionball * Republic of Chinaball * Yugoslaviaball * Czechoslovakiaball Observers: * Vaticanball * Palestineball * Why are you even an observer, you don't claim any territory so you aren't country Disputed States not in the UN * Sealandball * Kosovoball * Abkhaziaball * South Ossetiaball * Transnistriaball * Northern Cyprusball * Artsakhball * Somalilandball * Western Saharaball * Taiwanball * Cook Islandsball * Niueball Why aren't you joining? we have seats reserved for you. Gallery Comics TuvaluComic2.png.jpg Reddit_BobBobingston_I_feel_like_a_brand_new_person.png|I feel like a brand new person! (BobBobingston) Reddit_Koleye_The_UN_Cant_Get_Anything_Right.png|The UN Can't Get Anything Right (koleye) Reddit_icisimousa_SuperUNman.png|SuperUNman (icisimousa) UN&Cyprus.png|Magic Trick (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Magic Show.png|Magic Show (Teh_Sauce_Guy) PuqGcXr.png Gib Aid.png 1546048 551553828273397 745901326 n.png UaH0Zuk.png A Tale of the two chinas.jpg Lost Child.jpg UN the Magican Part 3.png|UN The Magician, Episode III (Teh_Sauce_Guy) UN the magican IV.png|UN The Magician, Episode IV (Teh_Sauce_Guy) Raised by narcissists.jpg UN&SouthSudan.png Useless UN.jpg United_for_peace_and_freedom_-_the_founding_members_of_the_United_Nations.png|the UN and its founding members (flags of 1945) Germany's Art.png Is Not Genocide.png Geopoliphysics.jpg ABMf9ns.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png C8X0qFp.png 6h4dqX0.png CNOxCDJ.png 's2chH6I.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Sele_Polandball.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Uniting_the_World.png|The United Nations, trying to unite the World Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media VoNkUek.png lfayCa3.png ylx0JHp.png UClmoX5.png ERcFRmc.png ErQuQ4s.png Polandball_Planet.png Confrontation.png Who is Best.gif No One Listens.png Icelandic Love.png Into Sea Soon.png Trading Game.png Neutral Power.png Links *Facebook page *Adventure of the human rights knights zh:联合国球 Category:Organizations Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Canadaball Category:USAball Category:Mexicoball Category:Mexico Category:Guatemala Category:Belizeball Category:Honduras Category:Hondurasball Category:El Salvador Category:Nicaragua Category:Nicaraguaball Category:Panama Category:Costa Rica Category:Colombia Category:Colombiaball Category:Peruball Category:Boliviaball Category:Paraguayball Category:Paraguay Category:Chileball Category:Argentinaball Category:Brazilball Category:Venezuelaball Category:Guyanaball Category:Surinameball Category:Moroccoball Category:Egyptball Category:Cubaball Category:Cuba Category:Haiti Category:Burkina Faso Category:Chadball Category:Central African Republicball Category:Sudanball Category:South Sudan Category:South Sudanball Category:Eritrea Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Ethiopia Category:Somalia Category:Somaliaball Category:Senegal Category:Sierra Leone Category:Gambia Category:Liberiaball Category:Ivory Coast Category:Ghanaball Category:Togo Category:Beninball Category:Nigeriaball Category:Cameroon Category:Congo Category:Uganda Category:Kenyaball Category:Tanzania Category:Angola Category:Burundiball Category:Zambia Category:Zimbabwe Category:Botswana Category:Namibia Category:South Africaball Category:Swaziland Category:Lesotho Category:Portugalball Category:Spainball Category:Irelandball Category:Italyball Category:Greeceball Category:Franceball Category:Switzerlandball Category:Belgiumball Category:Netherlandsball Category:Germanyball Category:Polandball Category:Hungaryball Category:Czech Category:Czechball Category:Slovakiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Bosniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Albaniaball Category:Moldovaball Category:Ukraineball Category:Belarusball Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Latviaball Category:UKball Category:Swedenball Category:Norwayball Category:Finlandball Category:Russiaball Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Turkeyball Category:Iraqball Category:Syriaball Category:Israelcube Category:Bahrainball Category:Yemenball Category:Iranball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Tajikistan Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Pakistanball Category:Indiaball Category:Nepalrawr Category:Chinaball Category:North Koreaball Category:North Korea Category:South Koreaball Category:Bangladeshball Category:Burma Category:Burmaball Category:Thailandball Category:Laosball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Vietnamball Category:Malaysia Category:Malaysiaball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Bruneiball Category:Brunei Category:Papua New Guinea Category:Australia Category:Australiaball Category:New Zealand Category:Philippines Category:Philippinesball Category:Djibouti Category:Madagascar Category:Croatiaball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Freedom lovers Category:All lovers Category:Genocide removers Category:South Koreabal Category:South Korea Category:UN chief Category:Nabooti Category:Massacre Category:Soldier Category:Sadness Category:Empathy Category:Nuke haters Category:Nuke removers Category:Peace lovers Category:Love lovers Category:War removers Category:UNball Category:Nazi remover Category:Nazi removers Category:CARball Category:Arabic Category:Thailand Category:Bhutanball Category:ISISball Haters Category:United Balls Category:Pro Israel Category:Togoball Category:Mauritaniaball Category:Guineaball Category:Guinea-Bissau Category:Tuvalu Category:Tongaball Category:Tonga Category:Guinea-Bissauball Category:Nauruball Category:Nauru Category:Kiribati Category:Kiribatiball Category:Micronesiaball Category:Micronesia Category:Palauball Category:Palau Category:Marshall Islands Category:Marshall Islandsball Category:Samoa Category:Samoaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Venezuela Category:Zambiaball Category:Zimbabweball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball